valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Visage
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 1 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 3 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 26. Juli 2012}} Visage, die Bound Form of Necro'lic '(Gebundene Form von Necro´lic), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus ''DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, dem im Kampf zwei bis drei Familiars zur Seite stehen. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Nukers, Durablers und Disablers übernehmen. Seine erste Fähigkeit Grave Chill erlaubt es ihm, gegnerischen Helden Angriffs- und einen prozentualen Anteil ihres Bewegungstempos zu stehlen. Durch Soul Assumption kann Visage einzelnen Einheiten Schaden, basierend auf den gesammelten Seelenladungen, zufügen. Seelenladungen erhält er, wenn Helden in seiner Nähe eine gewisse Menge an Schaden erleiden. Visages passive Fähigkeit Gravekeeper's Cloak erhöht seine Resistenz gegen physischen und magischen Schaden. Diese Resistenz besitzt Instanzen, die bei Angriffen verloren gehen und wieder regeneriert werden müssen. Mit seinem Ultimate kann Visage zwei bzw. mit Aghanim's Scepter drei Familiars beschwören, die an seiner Seite kämpfen. Diese sind nicht nur fast vollständig gegen Magie immun, sondern können gegnerischere Einheiten mit ihrer Fähigkeit Stone Form betäuben, indem sie sich in Stein verwandeln. In dieser Situation sind sie unverwundbar und heilen sich selbst. Getötete Familiars geben dem Gegner eine Belohnung von 100 Gold. Auch wenn die Familiars eine sehr große Resistenz gegen Magie haben, besitzt Visage mit einer Basismagieresistenz von 10% eine überdurchschnittliche Schwäche gegenüber Magie. Heap As his deadly familiars scout the field, Visage cloaks himself in armor and seeks the next battle. Once near a skirmish, he gathers soul energy from damage inflicted upon nearby fighters before releasing it in a devastating attack. Biographie "Über den Toren zum Verschlungenen Labyrinth zeichnen sich die kauernden Umrisse höhnischer Gargoyles ab, die Pfade zu ebendiesem für alle Ewigkeit unter ihrem starrem Blick. Vieh und Vogel, Mensch und Monster, alle Kreaturen, die sterben und die Reise ins Jenseits wählen, müssen einmal ihre Blicke passieren. Die Entscheidung eines ungebundenen Geistes, den Schleier des Todes zu durchschreiten ist unwiderruflich. Wenn einer rastlosen Seele, sei es durch Glück, Geschick oder Rafinesse, die Flucht aus Himmel und Hölle gelingt, ist es der gefürchtete Gargoyle Visage in der gebundenen Gestalt des ewigen Geistes Necro’lic, welcher entsandt wird, um sie wieder zurückzuholen. Gnadenlos und effizient, unbehelligt von den Gesetzen des Todes und der Erschöpfung verfolgt Visage seine Beute ohne Erbarmen oder Verzicht, gewillt, all jene zu vernichten, die dem flüchtigen Wesen Schutz zu bieten wagen. Alles und jeder, der versucht, den Gesetzen des Jenseits zu trotzen, wird nie wieder ruhen und obgleich es wahr ist, dass die Toten wiedererweckt werden können, ist es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bevor Visage sie findet und zurück an den Ort ihrer Bestimmung führt." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Familiars Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *28. März 2013: '''Visage: Behob, dass Familiars nicht von Chronosphere beeinträchtigt wurden. *01. September 2015: Visages Familiars zeigen nun ihre Umgebungspartikel an. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 10-Talent wurde von +25 % erhaltene EP auf +30 % erhöht. *Lebenspunkte der Familiars wurden von 300/500/700 auf 400/550/700 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Wirkungsbereich von Stone Form erhöht von 340 auf 350 Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Gravekeeper's Cloak: Wiederherstellungzeit reduziert von 6 auf 4 *Familiars haben nicht länger 300/450/600 leben *Familiars benötigen 4 Angriffe um getötet zu werden (Tower: 1/2, Creep/Illusionen: 1/4 Schaden) Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Gravekeeper's Cloak: Wiederherstellungszeit geändert von 12/10/8/6 auf 6 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Abklingzeit der Stone Form der Familiars wurde von 30 auf 26 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Abklingzeit von Grave Chill wurde von 10 auf 16/14/12/10 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde um 5 Punkte reduziert. *Manakosten für Grave Chill wurde von 70/80/90/100 auf 100 neuskaliert. *Familiars besitzen nun eine völlige Magieimmunität. Gameplay-Update 6.79c *Basis-Geschwindigkeit wurde von 295 auf 290 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Basisrüstung wurde um 1 reduziert. *Basismagieresistenz wurde von 25% auf 10% reduziert. Trivia *Visage wird in Dota 2, wie auch die beiden anderen Helden Magnus und Nyx Assassin, von dem US-amerikanischen Synchronsprecher Dempsey Pappion gesprochen. *Die Fähigkeiten von Visage durchliefen im Laufe der Zeit starke Änderungen. Außer der Fähigkeit Grave Chill wurden alle anderen Fähigkeiten von Visage abgeändert: **'Soul Assumption': Ursprünglich ein Angriffseffekt, der Visage Bonusschaden und Lebensraub über den Tod des betroffenen Gegners hinaus ermöglichte. **'Gravekeeper's Cloak': Passive Fähigkeit, die umstehende Verbündete von Visage heilte, wenn er selbst Schaden durch gegnerische Angriffe nahm. **'Raise Revenants': Das alte Ultimate von Visage konnte zur Beschwörung von bis zu acht Revenants genutzt werden, die meist zur Erkundung genutzt wurden. *Neben den beiden Helden Centaur Warrunner und Troll Warlord ist Visage einer von nur drei Helden des Spiels, für die Oracle in Dota 2 keine spezifische Vorhersage besitzt. Weblinks *Visage auf Heropedia *Necro'lic auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Disabler